Braided Hair
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Pagi itu, Sakura hanya ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun, seorang anak perempuan berkepang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Rasa rindu pun menyelimuti perasaannya. Tetapi, rasa bersalah akan sahabatnya tak kalah besar. Hingga orang itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ino datang? Padahal besok ia akan...


"Kami berangkat, Bu!"

Wanita berambut merah muda dengan potongan pendek tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan dari anak perempuannya. Ia tetap setia berdiri di depan pintu rumah hingga anak dan suaminya benar-benar jauh.

" _Huft_ ," Ia menghela napasnya. Kemudian, ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda: mencuci piring. Ia pun mencuci piring dan gelas kotor bekas sarapan anak dan suaminya.

"Hari ini aku harus datang lebih awal ke kantor," ucapnya disela-sela pekerjaannya.

" _Huft_. Rasanya melelahkan. Sepertinya aku harus berlibur bersama Sarada dan Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya lagi setelah selesai menyabuni piring dan gelas.

Entah kenapa, pandangannya kini tertuju pada sebuah jendela.

Dapurnya memiliki jendela. Tidak terlalu besar namun dapat melihat apa yang ada di luar. Sambil membilas piring dan gelas yang sudah ia sabuni, ia memperhatikan tetangga-tetangganya yang lewat hingga anak-anak yang hendak berangkat sekolah.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa bergetar saat melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang yang dikepang.

Ia teringat pada seseorang.

Ia diam sejenak. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Ino," gumamnya lirih. Ia tersenyum pahit. Hatinya terasa sakit jika mengingat sahabat lamanya itu. Namun, rasa rindunya tak kalah besar dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba, air matanya mengalir. Ia tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan penyesalan yang telah ia lakukan dulu. Kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya.

 _Ting... Tong..._

Ia tersentak begitu mendengan suara bel rumahnya. Ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Setelah melepas celemeknya dan menghapus air matanya, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

' _Sarada pasti meninggalkan sesuatu!'_ pikirnya menebak-nebak kalau anak perempuannya itu kembali.

 _Clek._

Ia pun membuka pintu.

"Makanya kalau merapihkan perlengkapan sekolah harusnya malam-ma–"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning berdiri dihadapannya. Ia mengenakan _coat_ panjang berwarna cokelat dengan topi dan kacamata yang menutupinya.

Wanita itu melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Sakura,"

Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Orang yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia takut matanya mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei, cepat biarkan aku masuk, Haruno Saku–ah! Maksudku Uchiha Sakura,"

Bukannya melakukan apa yang orang itu katakan, Ia malah menangis.

"Kita dalam bahaya jika penyamaranku terbongkar!"

Suaranya, rambutnya, matanya, semua yang ada pada orang itu masih sama. Walau rambutnya kini tergerai.

Ia rindu. Sangat rindu.

"Hei, Dekorin!"

 _Grep._

Ia memeluk orang itu dengan erat. Memberitahu kepada orang itu betapa besar rasa rindu yang ia rasakan dari pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino!"

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Braided Hair**_ _© Hwang Energy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Friendship – Angst_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _a Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura fanfiction._

* * *

Hening.

Kedua wanita dengan warna rambut berbeda itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Yang berambut kuning sibuk memandangi ruang tersebut. Yang berambut merah muda hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

"Rasa teh buatanmu masih sama," ucap Ino setelah meminum teh yang dihidangkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada sahabat lamanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ino masih mengingat diirinya sampai rasa teh buatannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino terdiam cukup lama.

"Inikan hari bebasku. Aku bisa meminta apa saja. Apa salahnya aku mengunjungi sahabat lamaku?" jawab Ino disusul oleh tawanya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. _'Hari bebas, ya?'_ Ia tersenyum pahit.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu. Sebuah ruang tamu dengan desain tradisional. Warna cokelat menjadi warna dominan di ruang itu.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto besar dengan bingkai yang elegan. Terdapat foto Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sarada menggunakan pakaian formal. Sepertinya foto keluarga.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ino tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Anakmu,"

"Uchiha Sarada,"

Ino mengangguk. Ia masih memandangi foto Sarada. _'Berkacamata?'_ pikir Ino agak kaget. Yang ia tau, maupun Sakura atau Sasuke tidak punya kelainan mata. Oh, atau kini Sasuke berkacamata?

"Berapa umur anakmu?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura agak tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang tiba-tiba. "Duabelas tahun. Dia baru saja masuk sekolah menengah pertama," ucapnya.

" _Hee~_ dia pasti anak yang pintar. Sama seperti orang tuanya!" lanjut Ino yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil oleh Sakura.

Hening.

Inilah rasanya jika sudah lama tidak bertemu orang yang pernah dekat denganmu. Canggung dan kaku. Rasanya tidak tau harus membicarakan apa.

Apalagi, kalau kau punya kesalahan dengannya.

Ya. Kesalahan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Tentu, Sakura sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabat yang lebih dari 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Ia dapat melepas perasaan rindunya. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang.

Namun, rasanya Sakura tak perlu menanyakan kehidupan Ino saat ini. Ia sudah sangat tau bagaimana kehidupan Ino. Karena ia yang membuat Ino jadi seperti ini.

"Sakura," panggil Ino membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hm?" ucap Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Ino pelan lalu meminum tehnya kembali.

Dan Sakura merasa napasnya berhenti.

"Dia baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura pelan. Matanya tertuju pada teko teh yang ada di depannya.

"Dia bekerja di kepolisian. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau ucapkan dulu," lanjut Sakura lalu menatap Ino dengan lembut. Walau agak tersirat tatapan bersalah dimatanya.

Ino tertawa dengan keras mendengarnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ucapanku benar!" seru Ino menyeka air mata tawanya.

"Kalau tidak salah begini: ' _Sakura, kau akan berpasangan dengan seorang polisi!'_ Itu kan yang dulu aku ucapkan?" Ino pun kembali tertawa.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka orang itu adalah Sasuke,"

Mendengar itu, napas Sakura terasa kembali berhenti.

"Kau sungguh perempuan yang beruntung, Sakura!" ucap Ino menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum.

Sakura memandangan Ino dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan senyuman tulus dari Ino. Orang yang menjadi korban atas kesalahannya dulu yang membawa dampak sampai sekarang.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sakura berkata, "Ino. A–aku sungguh minta ma–".

"Dekorin,"

Sakura tersentak. Ino memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sudah lama rambutku tidak ditata oleh tanganmu," lanjutnya sambil memegang rambut kuningnya. Membelainya pelan. Perlahan, Ino kembali tersenyum.

"Besok, aku tidak ingin repot dengan rambut panjangku ini. Bisakah kau mengepangnya?" pinta Ino.

Seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Begitulah rasa sakit di hati Sakura begitu mendengar Ino mengatakan _besok_.

Sakura tertawa dipaksakan. "A–aku sudah tidak pandai mengepang lagi, Ino. Tanganku sudah lama tidak menata rambut orang," ucap Sakura menolak permintaan Ino.

Perempuan bermanik biru itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Bohong. Aku tau kalau kau masih bisa mengepang. Ayolaaaah!" Ino memberika _puppy-eyes_ pada Sakura.

"Kumohon," pintanya lagi.

Tidak tega dengan sahabatnya, Sakura pun mengangguk setuju. Ino terlihat sangat senang. Yeah, mungkin ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati sahabat lamanya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil sisir dan pita," ucap Sakura dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Ino.

Sakura pun meninggalkan Ino. Ia sendiri sekarang. Ino mengambil teko dan menambahkan air teh kedalam cangkirnya. Ia mencium aroma teh hangat itu.

' _Sangat menenangkan,'_ batin Ino. Aroma teh buatan sahabatnya itu memang selalu menenangkan orang yang menciumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali sambil membawa sisir, pita, dan kaca. Ino yang melihat kedatangan Sakura pun menjadi sangat semangat.

"Ah, aku sungguh tidak sabar!" Ino pun langsung duduk membelakangi Sakura.

"Kau berlebihan!" ucap Sakura agak _illfeel_ dengan Ino. Ia pun mendekati Ino.

" _Sst_. Cepatlah!" Ino sudah tidak sabar.

"Iya, Ino- _buta_. Tapi aku hanya bisa gaya yang simpel saja loh!" ucap Sakura mengambil seluruh rambut Ino dan menyisirnya.

' _Masih halus,'_ pikirnya.

"Tidak masalah dengan modelnya. Yang penting kau mengepangnya," Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Ino.

Tidak lama-lama, Sakura pun langsung bekerja. Ia membagi rambut Ino menjadi dua bagian. Lalu, ia mengambil beberapa helai dari ujung sisi rambut dari rambut bagian satu dan menggabungkannya dengan rambut bagian kedua. Begitu sebaliknya. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga ujung rambut Ino.

"Ino," panggil Sakura disela-sela pekerjaanya.

"Hm?" Ino membalas panggilannya.

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ino terlihat bingung dengan tindakan Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku," Sebuah kata yang sudah lama ingin dia katakan pun terucap bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"A–aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Se–seharusnya kau yang bersama Sasuke- _kun_. Kalau seperti itu, kau tidak akan jadi begini," Air mata Sakura kembali turun. Bahkan sudah mulai banyak yang keluar.

Sakura menangis. Mengeluarkan perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya. Ino hanya diam mendengarkan isak tangis Sakura.

"Sekali lagi aku min–"

"Itu bukan salahmu," Ino langsung memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu bukan salahmu," ulang Ino. "Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang lain. Sasuke memilihmu. Kau tidak salah, Sakura!" seru Ino dengan lembut.

"Dan aku sudah menemukan pria yang memilihku. Jadi aku–"

"TAPI PRIA ITU MEMBUATMU JADI SEPERTI INI!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia kembali menangis.

"Andai saja kau bersama Sasuke- _kun_. Kau pasti bahagia sekarang," ucap Sakura ditengah-tengah isaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sangat mencintainya, bukan? Bagaimana jika aku bersama dengannya? Kau menderita, bukan? Apa aku akan senang melihatmu seperti itu?" berbagai macam pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Ino.

Sakura hanya diam. Tidak dapat menjawab.

"Ini bukan salahmu ataupun salahku. Ini adalah takdir, Sakura. Inilah jalan hidup kita," ucap Ino mencoba tegar. Ia menahan air matanya. Begitu sakit rasanya jika mengingat kehidupannya sekarang.

"Maka dari itu, tolong jangan terus merasa bersalah. Berbahagialah dengan Sasuke dan Sarada. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kalian bahagia," ucap Ino lagi. Sakura malah menangis lagi.

"Berhentilah menangis dan berjanjilah untuk berbahagia!" pinta Ino.

Sakura berhenti menangis. "Aku berjanji!" Ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Merasa rambut Ino sudah tidak bisa dikepang lagi, Sakura pun mengikatnya. Tidak lupa dengan pita berwarna merah untuk mempercantik rambut Ino.

"Selesai!" ucap Sakura memberikan kaca pada Ino.

Ino mengambil kaca pemberian Sakura dan mulai berkaca. " _Fish tail_? Kau masih ingat model kepangan favoritku. Kepanganmu sungguh cantik. Terima kasih, Sakura!" ucap Ino sangat senang.

Sakura memberikan senyuman pahitnya dari pantulan kaca yang Ino pegang. "Sama-sama, Ino," ucapnya.

Ino meletakan kaca itu di atas meja. Lalu, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil _coat_ nya dan memakainya. Tidak lupa dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku harus pergi," Ino memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Sakura setelah memakai semua barangnya.

Sakura membalas senyum Ino. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang," ucapnya lembut.

Ino mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, mereka saling memeluk. Pelukan yang hangat, erat, dan lama.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan, Sakura mengantar Ino hingga pintu rumahnya. Sakura membuka pintu dan Ino mulai melangkah keluar rumah.

"Ino- _buta_ ," panggil Sakura, membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Apa lagi, Dekorin?" tanya Ino sedikit menaikkan topinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih lama disini? Setidaknya satu jam saja," pinta Sakura dengan memohon.

Ino tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng kecil. "Maaf, tidak bisa. Kalau mereka menemukanku disini, kau akan dalam bahaya, Sakura."

Mendengar itu, Sakura menunduk.

"Kau masih merindukanku, eh?" ucap Ino membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang besok. Kau akan melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya,"

Dan Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Tidak mungkin aku datang. Aku tidak bisa–maksudku bagaimana bisa aku melihatmu seperti itu, Ino."

Ino mendekati Sakura. Ia menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak menangis, kan?" Ino memberikan senyum cerianya pada Sakura. Hal itu malah membuat Sakura tambah menangis.

Ino pun menurunkan topinya. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang ada di depannya.

Ino hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, namun ia memilih untuk membalikkan badannya kembali. Menghadap sahabatnya yang sedang menangis hebat.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sakura!"

 _Dan terima kasih untuk kepangan terakhirmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Konoha Hot News_

 _Hari ini akan dilaksanakan hukuman mati kepada sang jutawan pengedar obat terlarang, Shimura Sai beserta istrinya, Yamanaka Ino._

 _Tidak seperti biasanya. Di hari hukuman matinya, model Yamanaka Ino yang selalu tampil glamour hanya mengenakan pakaian simpel._

 _Dengan rambut yang dikepang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The End_

* * *

Author's note:

ALOHAAAA, MINNA-SAAAAAN! *nari hawaii*

Aku kembali dengan sebuah fanfik yang, _yah_ , apakan ini bagus atau tidak. #plak

Bukannya ngelanjutin fanfik yang masih _on-going_ , malah buat fanfik baru. Maafkan aku minna-san! *ditimpuk batu*

Fanfik ini terinspirasi saat aku sedang menonton berita. Terus, aku juga lagi ngepang rambut. Tiba-tiba malah kepikiran buat fanfik macam ini. Maafkan aku kalau aneh. #plak

Menurutku, persahabatan Ino dan Sakura itu keren. Aku suka dengan persahabatan mereka. Maka, mereka menjadi pemeran dalam fanfik ini. Apa perasaan _angst_ nya tersampaikan? Ini perrtama kalinya aku membuat fanfik dengan _genre angst_.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfik ini. Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian mau me _review_ , hehe. #maunya

 **Thanks for Read and Let's Review!**


End file.
